mlpfimroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Captain Sans Nightmare/No comment
So, XMC was on htffrp this morning and made a page... and I honestly have no comments here... he called me, af, and my bf out. (my bf wasn't spying on them, I was using my account, I asked him if I can use his account yesterday to check, and he said yes.. i'll tell him about the thing after I post this blog) AF deleted it, but I saw it... And honestly, idk what to say about this.. no comments... "Guys... There's no more ignoring it; I'm getting involved...for the last time... Elissa...Aiden...you guys aren't realizing something. I understand the situation and what has happened throughout time, but you're denying something: things change. Things certainly change over time and that includes people; you already know where I'm getting at, so I'll just go straight to the point: 1ME, Exbelion, GonzaloGPlay, Frogking, vandals and many others aren't bad people; they just took the wrong decisions... Decisions are an essential part of life; they will determine how your life will go and the possible outcomes that will follow. They can have either a positive impact or a negative impact on the outcomes that follow. Many people will try to aim for the positive impact so their lives will be full of happiness and sunshine; however, there are several factors which will influence the decisions whether positively or negatively, these include: mood, temper, personality, the way one speaks, comprehension, stress, greed...many factors influence the decisions. It's undeniable that we've made decisions we have regretted later on; that has happened to 1ME, for example. 1ME certainly has a rough life, just like you two; this affects her decisions with an increase upon stress and low self-esteem. If you think about it, you also face low self-esteem (Which has gone even lower due to the events) and certain stress about said events. Sometimes she can be harsh, but she doesn't have bad intentions; she tries to help, perhaps not in the most appropriate way, but she tries to. Honestly, you both have been harsh at some point on your lives but you've tried to help others too. Technically speaking, she did abuse you at some point, but you've done the same. Think about it, you share many aspects in common so why make enemies of each other rather than join and share your experiences together? I understand she abused you, but that doesn't immediately make her an abuser; it's never too late to change. 1ME isn't happy of the outcome of making you both leave, but she had a reasoning for her decision. The problem that she perceived on you is that you're very stubborn and it's only when someone starts talking in a mean way when you actually listen, so she spoke that way. She may have been rude to you, and you're totally allowed to be the same, but insulting her when she didn't insult any of you (Or at the very least she doesn't show it) is pushing it too far. She is trying to solve the problem and accepting it; the way a mature person should react, but you've blocked her for abusing you (Understandable at first, but still). You've basically denying to stop being enemies; if you hate being hated then why do you close up rather than solve the problem? It's almost as if you enjoy it. Exbelion and GonzaloGPlay don't like drama at all. They went in at the wrong time and misunderstood many things so they targeted Elissa as the source of the drama. GonzaloGPlay did state a rather offensive comment, but it was due to the Google Translator; thus implying the reason for this misunderstandment is a lack of communication and domain in English. Exbelion in the other hand got angry at this, as Gonzalo is his friend and it was a rather unfair way of banning him (Like, theorically speaking, a ban proposal WAS supposed to be made rather than downright banning him but the damage is done). A proposal to ban him over cheering me committing suicide (Misunderstandment and I'm not even mad about it :T) and being offensive (Which is understanbable) towards you both, but it still isn't fair to insult them since they haven't insulted you DIRECTLY. DISCLAIMER! From here on things will start getting offensive, if you can't handle it, it's better if you turn back; you have been warned Calling them edgelord, cringelord, 1mysteriousb-tch isn't something you should do, nor is is something a mature person should do either. I understand they've "triggered" you (Ugh, that word is cancer when used in this context) but that still doesn't allow for you to hurt their feelings by insulting them. Vent in private; otherwise you'll only make gigantic fools out of yourselves (I'm doing it but, in all honesty, I don't give a fuck) to the entire internet who stumbles on this wikia. Also, it's not funny when you call people with insults; hurting someone else's feelings isn't a matter to be laughing about, nor is it funny in any way. What if they started calling you AnotherF-cktard or CornySaltyN-gger? AutisticF-cker or CockSuckingN-gger? Would you like it? I'm certain you wouldn't like it in any way. Furthermore, calling HTFF a hypocritical place also makes this place hypocritical; after all, these wikia branches from HTFF and so do the other 4...5 wikias? (I've lost count) It's basically the exact same thing with less articles and users; same applies to the other wikias. It's also hypocritical to leave the wikia, return and ask for your rights back if that place is such a "shithole". Why would you want them back if you're not even going to "do" anything? If you hate it so much why do you even return? Also, insulting other or complimenting them is a sort of way to describe yourself by reflecting your image with your own words: calling someone a nice person is rather nice of your part, otherwise...you know...edgelord "I'll make many characters with terrible parenthood; actually, most of them are that way not to mention mental disabilities and details", cringelord "Pointless, cringy characters" (I'm not giving names, but you should guess), 1mysteriousb-tch "No longer mysterious, you know". Lastly, this wikia isn't drama-proof; in fact, it is almost as equal as HTFF's drama. Perhaps there aren't people actively discussing, but that doesn't make drama unexistant. All that venting is drama disguised as relief. And you've even got a drama venting board almost full to the brim with "HTFF is cancer", "The people in HTFF", etc. And the replies also count as active discussion, so it's drama. Period. Also, CSN. If you supposedly "think of me as a nice guy", then what is this? " "All I was doing was giving my own opinion" "I was just disappointed why am I attacked." "you guys are supporting a abuser, not cool", "just because I support a person i'm called a white knight.", "I was just saying how I wanted crossover characters here, and i'm bashed." " You are targeting me here and you know it; at the very least don't lie. Tell me that you hate me or such, don't hide away. And if you DO consider me a friend (Very unlikely after this blog post) then the very least I'd like from you to give me is respect; this ain't respect and you know it. I bet you talk behind my back, like if I didn't notice it. You think of me as dumb, but I ain't falling on that bullshit. Just remember, there will be consequences, and I doubt you'll like them. Also, JudgeJewdy. If you so happen to read this... (Or if Aiden tells you which I'm sure he will) Stop. Spying. On. Us. We already have enough trouble as it is for you to invade our privacy; we already have CSN there spying, just leave us alone, both of you. If you don't like drama, JJ, stay away from it. You've both got nothing to do there, just do something else. Reconsider your lives, think about what to do, talk to each other, I don't know. Don't waste our time nor your own time. Leave us alone. This is your first warning; dare keep on and consequences will happen and, trust me, you both won't like the consequences. ...I sometimes stop to think and wonder: "I wonder who the true cyberbullies are..." 1ME, Exbelion, GonzaloGPlay, Grimtotem and even Frogking know who you are. They know your true colors. Your intentions. Your names. Where you are. Are you scared? I'd be. These people know you from the heart. All the way deep on your soul. And that is not good. They never forgive. They never forget...you're in big trouble...I sense a riot... Persuading you of thinking a certain way isn't what I like to do. I'd like you to reflect on your decisions. And that's it; to change if you want, I don't mind. But trust me; things are only getting started and none of us will like how it'll end up..." The only think I can say is, hes trying to make me and af look like bad guys, and he threatened us (even my bf, who didn't even join the chat, it was me, I logged into his account after he told me I can). Honestly.. this is just... oh my lord.. so we can't vent cuz its drama disguised as relief.. and we can't hate 1me... i'm done... honestly, thats all i'm saying cuz idk what else to say... Category:Blog posts